Mahou Sense Negima: Wrath of the Time Emperor
by heroes1202
Summary: Following the manga's end, life at Mahora City was peaceful until the arrival of a time-space jumping villain known as the Time Emperor. Faced with the massive threat that is the Emperor and his forces, Negi and Asuna join together once more as they race against time to stop the Time Emperor's plans.
1. Ch 1: Arrival of the Emperor

_Time...that is always the factor in many great battles. Time is also what can heal many wounds and help those who lost their way discover it once more. In many ways, time is the center of all existence. But as with many great powers in the known universe, there are those that seek to harness its power to re-write history for their own personal goals. Because of such a great risk, the changes one can make could bring great disaster or great everlasting peace..._

_Here we have one such example of one who would use the power to bring peace, Negi Springfield. Since coming to Mahora Academy to complete his wizard training, this youth has overcome many great obstacles and is now revered by all as a great hero. Because of his actions, the world has been at peace for several years. But even among all this peace and tranquility, there will always be those who seek the dark power that time can cause. And one such figure will soon impact Negi's world...the Time Emperor..._

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: Wrath of the Time Emperor_**

**_Chapter 1: Arrival of the Emperor_**

We come to Mahora Academy one afternoon and we are in the midst of a ferocious battle between a fleeing criminal from the Magic World and Negi Springfield, riding atop his staff like a hover board, giving chase.

"Halt! You won't get away with this!" Negi exclaimed. The culprit in question was a young man with devil horns prodding from underneath long black hair. He flew around in the air with large devil wings sprouting from his back. He wore only a black bandana around his neck.

"Dah ha ha ha ha ha! As if you could catch me Springfield! No way in hell!" he laughed. Negi groaned and charged magic in his hands, firing a storm of light arrows towards him. The devil laughed and spun around quickly, firing blasts of dark red magic from his horns. They met with the arrows and shattered them on impact, causing a giant smokescreen between the two.

"Hah! You'll have to do better than that if you wanna catch me twit!" he laughed. But suddenly, he saw Negi racing straight at him with breakneck speeds.

"Oh! I see! Using the smokescreen to launch a surprise attack?! Don't count on it!" he shouted. He drew his arm back, surging black energy around his fist, before swinging it straight at Negi's face. Though the punch did connect, the impact caused Negi to shatter into smoke.

"WHAT?! A fake?!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, he turned around to see the real Negi launching a barrage of light arrows directly at him. With no chance to dodge, the attack struck home and sent him crashing down to the streets below. Negi then landed with a gentle glide, scooping his staff back into his hand. The devil laid motionless on the ground, twitching slightly, as Negi grabbed him by his bandana and pulled him up.

"Reek, you know what's gonna happen next? For attacking the girls of Mahora Academy, you're under arrest." he said. Reek growled, spitting dirt from his mouth.

"Damn you Negi Springfield. I'm totally ticked off now." he said. As Negi forced Reek onto his feet, he looked nearby and saw Professor Takamichi with Evangeline at his side. Takamichi lightly clapped as Evangeline stared with a grin.

"Good job Negi. That's another wanted criminal of the Magic World down. Your dad should be very proud of you." he said. Evangeline approached Reek and, using her ice magic, created ice cuffs around his wrists. She also added another pair to his wings, weighing them down so he could not fly.

"He is Takamichi. Ever since he went into retirement, I've told him everything I've done and he can't help but be proud of me. A small fry catch like this, however, I don't think he'll praise me for that much." Negi said. Reek scoffed, glaring at Negi.

"SMALL FRY?! Are you trying to tell me that I'm not that big of a deal to you people?!" he exclaimed. Evangeline casted another spell, dropping a giant block of ice directly onto Reek's head, knocking him out.

"We catch perverts like you all the time. So, yeah, you're no BIG DEAL." Evangeline mocked. As she dragged Reek away with her, Takamichi told Negi that, speaking of his father, Nagi wanted to see him back at his place for a moment.

"Hmm? Father wanted to see me? Okay." Negi said.

**_~ NEGIMA ~_**

Negi approached his father's apartment and opened the door, stepping inside to find Nagi seated on his favorite couch with the rest of his team. But there was a different face among them this time.

"Ah. That must be the kid now." Jack said. Nagi looked with a grin and waved to his son.

"There you are Negi. I was wondering what would keep you." Nagi asked. Negi lightly chuckled.

"Well, I had another troublemaker from the Magic World to deal with. So, I'm sorry for being a little late." Negi explained. Just then, he heard a chuckle coming from nearby. With a turn of his head, Negi saw an orange haired girl seated on the couch with her arms crossed. She wore a white sleeveless top and a long black skirt. Clipped to her hair was a pair of bells.

"That sounds like you all right Negi. I knew a "stupid kid" like you wouldn't let something like that just happen on your watch." she said. Negi smiled, knowing right away the identity of their guest. It was Asuna Kagurazaka, his first pactio ally and princess of the Magical World.

"And I'm happy to see that such a "violent girl" like yourself came all the way to see someone as lowly as me...princess." Negi teased. Asuna grinned and stood up, approaching Negi before embracing each other in a hug.

"Its good to see you again Negi." Asuna muttered. Negi smiled, patting Asuna's back gently.

"Same here Asuna. I really missed you." Negi said. Hearing those words, Asuna chuckled as their hug ended.

"Come on Negi. Don't say something like that, especially to me. It makes me feel like I'm something "special" to you. I'm just the same as I've always been. I'm no different from everyone else from 3-A." Asuna said. On Negi's face was a light grin.

"Anyway, I hope you don't mind me coming to see you and Nagi. Things have been so hectic in the Magic World that I needed some time away. So...how about it? Do you mind?" Asuna asked. Negi chuckled.

"Of course not Asuna. It'll be like old times. But...without the whole "undressing" in my sleep thing." Negi said. Asuna lightly blushed and her eye twitched, reminded of when she would awake to find Negi in bed with her and her top unbuttoned.

"Yeah. Let's hope none of THAT happens again." Asuna said. Negi lightly blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Asuna saw him blushing and began to smirk before they both laughed. Nagi watched with a smile on his face.

"It looks like Negi is quite "friendly" with our little princess, wouldn't you say Nagi?" Albiero asked. Nagi chuckled, laying back in his seat.

"Yeah. He sure is. Heh. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like...if my little man did end up marrying her. To me, it would feel like me and Arika all over again." Nagi said. Just then, they all heard the faint sound of Negi's cell phone ringing.

"Huh? Oh. Pardon me Asuna." Negi said. He fished around in his pants pocket before taking out his cell.

"Hello? Takamichi? What's wrong? Did Reek escape?" Negi asked. Everyone remained quiet, waiting to hear what Negi was talking about. But suddenly, Asuna gasped when she saw a shocked expression on Negi's face.

"What?! A-Are you sure?! H-Hold on then! I'm coming to help!" Negi shouted. He then quickly stuffed his phone in his pants before looking out at the city from the view behind Nagi, seeing a large cloud of smoke coming from Mahora Academy.

"N-Negi! Hold on! What's going on?" Asuna asked, quickly putting her hand on his shoulder. Negi looked back at her with an uneasy glare.

"There's something going on at the academy. I have to get over there quickly!" Negi explained. Asuna gasped. She remained quiet as Negi ran out onto the balcony and jumped on his staff. But just before he took off, Asuna followed after him.

"Hold on! You aren't going anywhere without me! Did you forget we're partners?!" Asuna called. Negi looked back as Asuna hopping onto his staff and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to leave you behind." Negi said "I wouldn't think of it." Asuna smirked.

"Then what are we waiting for? Hit it teach!" Asuna called. With that, Negi nodded and took off on his staff towards the tower of smoke coming from Mahora Academy. Nagi and the others looked back and saw the smoke themselves.

"We'd better check this out too Nagi. This seems big." Jack said. Nagi nodded, joined by the others as they hurried out the door.

**_~ NEGIMA ~_**

As they raced to the scene, we return to the grounds of Mahora Academy, finding it under attack by strange men wearing black armored suits. Students ran screaming as the mysterious men fired magic blasts in all directions. Leading them was a large figure, a giant in heavy white armor with a large clock like device infused into his chest. A large red cape flapped behind him.

"Where are you hiding Negi Springfield?! Show yourself!" he bellowed in a deep voice. He looked around the grounds for any signs of him as a lone figure, Kotaro Inugami, came charging at him from behind. From the looks of it, he already showed signs of being involved in a fight.

"Hey pal! I thought I told you to stop this right now!" Kotaro exclaimed. The man looked back and huffed, waving his hand just as Kotaro threw a punch. Kotaro's punch froze in place, just inches from the armored man's helmet.

"You again? Begone!" he called. He fired a magical pulse from his palm, sending Kotaro rocketing backwards and crashing into the ground. Nearby, Natsumi watched in shock as Kotaro was sent grinding across the ground.

"Kotaro! Are you all right?!" Natsumi cried. Kotaro groaned and stood back up, glaring angrily at the armored man. Natsumi rushed to his side.

"Damn you! I don't get why you're doing this to Mahora Academy! Just who ARE you?!" he yelled. The armored man huffed, turning away from Kotaro and Natsumi.

"I have no need to tell you. I only want one person, Negi Springfield." he said. Just then, he could hear Negi's voice cry out from the skies above.

"I'm right here you monster!" Negi cried. The armored man looked to the sky and saw Negi zooming onto the scene with Asuna riding on the back of his staff. Kotaro lightly grinned as Natsumi gasped, both happy at the sight of Negi.

"Hey armor head! I hope you have a good explanation for trashing our school like that!" Asuna called. Negi and Asuna descended towards the ground and landed right next to Kotaro and Natsumi. With help from Natsumi, Negi lended an arm to help Kotaro back on his feet.

"Kotaro. What's going on? Who is this guy?" Negi asked. Kotaro groaned, bracing against Negi.

"I don't know. He just showed up out of nowhere with these...croonies of his...and started attacking places all over Mahora City, expecting to find you. Fate and I...fought him and...couldn't stop him..." Kotaro groaned. Negi gasped.

"What?! You AND Fate couldn't stop him?! Wait. Where is Fate?" Asuna asked. Kotaro groaned, mentioning that Fate was too wounded at the moment to join him in chasing after the "armored nutjob" to the academy. Negi groaned and looked at the armored man, glaring straight for the visor on his face.

"Ah. So you appear before me at last...Negi Springfield." he muttered. As their eyes remained locked, dark energy began forming in his right hand, taking the form of a futuristic sword.

"I don't know who you are...but attacking Mahora Academy and putting the lives of innocent civilians is something I will NOT ignore! Who are you?!" Negi called. The armored man raised his sword and pointed it directly towards Negi.

"You will know me by only one name...the Time Emperor. And I am here...to conquer your reality Negi Springfield." he said. Negi and friends glared on quietly at the Time Emperor, pointing his sword towards them. A silent wind blew across the field as their eyes remained locked onto one another.

_****__****__****__TO BE CONTINUED..._  



	2. Ch 2: Difference in Power

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: Wrath of the Time Emperor_**

**_Chapter 2: Difference in Power_**

Negi and the Time Emperor glared at one another, their eyes remained locked. The emperor's sword slowly began to rise into the air as he raised his arm. Negi saw this and readied his staff.

"I hope you understand...you have no chance of defeating me. If even your little flunky could not lay so much as a scratch on this armor, you yourself are no match." he said. Negi huffed.

"We'll see about that. I have more than my fair share of tricks." Negi said. Standing behind Negi, Asuna slowly drew out her pactio card, noticed by Natsumi.

"Asuna? You sure about that? This guy looks really dangerous." Natsumi whispered. Asuna only glanced at her before focusing back on the emperor.

"I'm sure. No way am I going to let Negi fight this freak alone." Asuna muttered. The emperor's sword began glowing pitch black as Negi readied himself.

"Now DIE!" he roared. With a single swing of his sword, he fired a giant burst of black energy. They quickly jumped out of the way before Negi unleashed a storm of light arrows towards him. But the emperor shattered them with one swipe of his sword.

"Ha! That is the best you can do? Pitiful!" he shouted. He casted his arm out, unleashing an invisible pulse that suddenly froze Negi in place. His eyes bulged as he found himself motionless.

"Wh-What the?! I...can't move!" Negi groaned. Natsumi and Kotaro gasped.

"Oh crap! That's what that freak did to me! Negi! Look out!" he shouted. The emperor roared and began charging black energy around his bare fist.

"Now...take THIS!" he exclaimed. But just as he came charging to deliver the blow, Asuna intervened with her pactio sword, shielding Negi from the hit.

"Hey! No way am I gonna let you beat up my friend! Ya got that?!" Asuna shouted. The emperor groaned and leaped back, drawing forth his sword.

"What's this?" he asked "So...the wizard's other "lackey" steps in to take his place?" Asuna groaned, tightening her grip.

"Who you calling his "lackey"?! I'm his partner bub!" Asuna called. She glanced back at Negi, asking if he could move. Negi groaned, showing he was still frozen.

"It is no use. My time paralysis is unescapable. That is how I so effortlessly defeated your other lackeys Springfield. And...after I deal with this one, there will be nothing left to stop me from killing you." the emperor said. Asuna groaned.

"Yeah? We'll see about that!" Asuna called. She came on the charge and started swinging her sword ferociously. The emperor countered with shields and parried when he had the chance. The two seemed to be locked in stalemate as they clashed against the other.

"Yeah! Go get 'em Asuna!" Natsumi cheered. After continuous deflection from each, Asuna finally managed to knock the emperor's sword out of the way and delivered a slice down the center of his armor, marking him with a large scratch.

"HA! Got ya!" Asuna yelled. The emperor growled and suddenly thrusted his arm out, grabbing Asuna by the neck. Negi gasped.

"No! Asuna!" he exclaimed. Asuna gagged and coughed, trying to break out of the emperor's iron grip. Her legs flailed around as he rose her into the air.

"Foolish human! You dare to scratch me?! None shall do that and get away with it!" he exclaimed. With a massive roar, dark energy began charging around him. His other hand drew back, engulfed by the black energy, before driving a vicious jab into her chest. The impact was great and Asuna was sent flying backwards, crashing into the ground, coughing bits of blood.

"Asuna!" everyone exclaimed. She came to a halt at Negi's feet, gasping for breath.

"Asuna...are you all right?" Negi asked. Asuna gagged and coughed, grasping her chest as she slowly tried to stand back up.

"N-Ne...gi..." Asuna groaned, still grasping her hand to her shirt. She groaned and then dropped to her knees, letting out a vomit enduced cough. Negi growled and glared at the emperor.

"Hmph. You see? With but one blow, I have brought your lackey to her knees. But don't worry. The demise I have planned for you will not be painful. You shall perish in the blink of an eye." the emperor said. Negi watched as the emperor's sword levitated off the ground and returned to his hand.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!" Negi shouted.

"I seek complete and total conquest over all of time and space. You are but a speed bump in my plans. So is the rest of your pathetic friends and family. Once I am finished with you, your precious "friends" are next." the emperor said. Negi growled, struggling against the emperor's time paralysis.

"No! I won't let you lay a finger on my comrades! If you think I'll let you kill any of them, you have another thing coming!" Negi shouted. He continued to struggle against the paralysis, still unable to break himself free. The emperor huffed and aimed his sword at Negi.

"Do not bother! You are mine now boy. It's OVER!" he bellowed. The emperor came on the charge, drawing his sword back with his eyes set on Negi's heart. But as he swiftly drove his sword at them, a magical blast came from the sidelines. Negi and the emperor caught glimpse and the attack was cut off, forcing the emperor back.

"Who's there?!" he yelled. Looking through the smoke of the explosion, they saw Nagi and the likes of his allies. In Jack's arms were members of the emperor's servants, unconscious from a vicious beating.

**_~ NEGIMA ~_**

Nagi looked across the field at Negi, seeing the battered Asuna as well.

"Good. We got here just in time." Nagi thought. He looked over at the Time Emperor, their eyes glaring at another.

"Hey! You guys all right over there?! Sorry we're late! We had a few wimps to take care of first!" Jack called. Asuna groaned, still slightly coughing as she glanced over.

"Hey...what kept...y-ya...?" Asuna groaned, clutching her chest after. Kotaro and Natsumi kneeled down, helping Asuna by bracing against her.

"Asuna. Whoa. Take it easy. He hit you pretty hard. Just try and rest. We got you." Natsumi said. Nagi's eyes remained locked on the emperor as he pointed at him.

"All right helmet head! Just what's the deal with attacking this city and threatening my son's life?! You've got some nerve!" Nagi called. The emperor huffed.

"Well, well, if it isn't Nagi Springfield, the "retired" Thousand Master. Hmph. Are you sure you wish to talk trash to me old man?" he asked. Nagi smirked.

"I dunno. You sure you wanna misjudge me as a dawdling old fool? Do that and you'll be sorry." Nagi said. He looked over at Negi, asking if he was all right. From the looks of it, Negi was freed from the time paralysis after his father's counterattack.

"Yes. I'm fine father!" Negi called. Nagi nodded and turned back to the emperor.

"Now then...do you think you can handle well against TWO Springfields? Because I'm not gonna let you get away with trying to kill my son!" Nagi called, narrowing his eyes as he charged up magic in the palm of his hand. But the emperor laughed.

"You think ganging up on me will increase your chance of survival?! Go ahead and do your worst!" he called. Nagi yelled and unleashed a giant blast of lighting from his hand. The emperor swiftly dodged and closed in for a slice at Nagi's neck. But Nagi swiftly caught the sword with one hand.

"Wh-What?!" the emperor gasped. Nagi's eyes turned to Negi.

"Now Negi! Attack!" Nagi called. The emperor gasped as Negi powered up and fired massive blasts of lightning towards him. The emperor released his sword and jumped away, causing the attack to miss. But in the blink of an eye, Negi flashed over towards him and appeared directly in front of him.

"Wh-What?! But how did you...?!" he exclaimed. Negi roared and swung a power packed punch directly into the emperor's armor, shattering the face of the clock on his chest.

"DAGH!" he yelled, watching as the impact caused cracks across his armor. He crashed into the ground with a mighty impact.

"Why...you...!" he exclaimed. Negi gasped as the emperor aimed his palm directly at him and unleashed another magic pulse, firing Negi backwards as his sword warped into his hand.

"Take THIS!" he bellowed. His sword exerted a ferocious dark energy and fired several blasts from the sword tip at Negi. But Negi quickly dodged and fired a counterstrike of light arrows. But the emperor shattered them with a return fire and struck Negi directly this time.

"Negi!" Asuna cried. The blow sent Negi crashing to the ground. The emperor groaned and stood back up, rattling his head as he looked over at Negi, rising up from the smoke.

"I don't know how you did that boy. But mark my words...this is NOT over!" he exclaimed. But suddenly, the clock on his chest began spiraling its arms wildly, going counterclockwise. The emperor observed this and gasped.

"What?! No! Not now! This damn piece of junk!" he exclaimed. Negi and the others watched as a portal opened up behind the emperor. He growled and turned towards it, taking one last look at Negi.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?!" Negi called. But he was stopped by Nagi calling his name, telling him to let it go. The emperor groaned.

"Heed these words Negi Springfield! This is NOT our last battle! Even now, my other forces are already set to tear apart the fabric of time around this reality! And once it is accomplished, I shall claim what is rightfully mine and be DONE with your pitiful world!" the emperor yelled. Negi and Nagi groaned. Suddenly, the emperor's servants seemed to have disappeared along with him as he stepped through the portal, leaving the grounds around Mahora Academy in shambles.

"Okay. Anyone care to explain what the heck just happened?!" Natsumi asked.

**____****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
